


Leave Me In The Rain

by orphan_account



Category: MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcoholism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood Kink, Bottom Frank Iero, Bottom Gerard Way, Childhood Trauma, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dominance, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Restraints, Scars, Self Harm, Sexual Assault, Smut, Sorry about all the tags, Student Frank Iero, Submission, Suicide Attempt, Teacher Gerard Way, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Frank Iero, Top Gerard Way, Trauma, Underage Drinking, briefly under 18, m/m - Freeform, rape (not by gerard or frank), student!Frank, teacher!gerard, the tags will probably update as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: That fateful night began as I stood under the warm glow of the streetlight, watching the soft curls of smoke from my cigarette cross from the yellow shaft of light, past the sharp boundary between that, and the dark mist of the Jersey night air. I vacantly watched the cars drive by me one by one, their headlights casting sharp shadows over the pavement. And then I met him.Frank Iero is just another kid on the verge of adulthood. Absent parents, abusive boyfriend, a childhood he doesn't remember, and to top it off, a beautiful, ruinous affair with his teacher. Mr Way is everything Frank could have wanted. He is Frank's deliverance. And they become each other's demise.A.N// this is very much not a love story, and should not be romanticised. it is written as if it was a romance only because frank is an unreliable narrator.
Relationships: Frank Iero & Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> just as a blanket statement, there will be trigger warnings at the start of every chapter that needs them so no one gets ambushed, and if ive missed anything that should have a tw please let me know!
> 
> also, please let me know if you notice any typos/continuity errors/plotholes, i don't have a beta, and i can get tunnel vision when i'm editing, so i'd really appreciate it!!!

In many ways I believe my life ended in September. Not last September, but a September from a forgotten age, when I was headstrong and believed in nothing but my own mind. That time plays before my eyes in every dream, daydream, nightmare, so often that it has been warped and bent and melted down to be reformed anew. My past self has become a character to scrutinise, my words merely dialogue, my memories a plot. That era has taken on so many forms that I scarcely recognise what I once believed to be the happiest time in my life. And so, to organise the millions of thoughts in my head, each one screaming, crying out to be heard, I have decided to write. Not as myself, as the man I am today, but as the child I was then. The idealistic boy of seventeen with galaxies burning behind his eyes that spent his nights in his teacher's bed. This is the story of how that boy became this man.

And be warned.

This is not a love story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the writing style between mature frank and small frank will probably be quite different because i want to express them as completely different people, so prepare for chapter 1 to read like a different character !!
> 
> also, i live for comments, so please leave some (if you want)!!


	2. Coincidence is Frank Iero's deliverance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick warning that there's smut in this chapter! Nothing triggering, but Frank is 17 at this point, which is legal in New Jersey and in my country, but in some places he's still considered a minor, so feel free to skip if you want! You won't miss anything important by not reading it, you just have to know it happened for the next chapter. I can also leave a clean summary in the comments if anyone wants :)

That fateful night began as I stood under the warm glow of the streetlight, watching the soft curls of smoke from my cigarette cross from the yellow shaft of light, past the sharp boundary between that, and the dark mist of the Jersey night air. I watched the cars drive by me one by one, their headlights casting sharp shadows over the pavement. And then I met him.

"You shouldn't smoke, you know. It's bad for your health." said a vaguely nasally voice from behind me. I jumped and turned around, finding myself face to face with a strangely attractive man. Taking a moment to calm my already shot nerves, I took the last drag of my cigarette, and exhaling, replied

"Well, it's better than heroin, so I'm healthier than most people in Jersey." He chuckled and, pulling out a battered cigarette packet, said

"Well, I guess if you can't beat 'em, join 'em." His slender fingers deftly pulled out the white stick. I checked my own pack, but, as I thought, I was all out, and my hands were still shaking. Turning to him, I asked

"Can I borrow one of yours?" he smirked and held out the box.

"Thanks" I replied. Just as my fingers brushed the tip of the cigarette I was craving so badly, he pulled the pack back a little and said

"I'll give you one if I can borrow your lighter" I nodded, and he pulled out a cigarette, placing it between my lips. I looked up at him, making eye contact with the mysterious stranger. He let his hand linger on my skin, long enough to make it clear that it was intentional. My breathing hitched, and he stepped away. He was so confident, wearing his sexuality on his sleeve. I'd only just met him, yet I was already being drawn in by his hyper-sensual demeanour. My hand shaking slightly, I retrieved my lighter from my back pocket, and lit first his cigarette, and then my own. I inhaled the smoke deep into my lungs and sighed appreciatively.

"Thanks, sugar," he said.

"Sugar?" I asked, deftly raising an eyebrow.

"What, you don't like sugar?" he laughed. I smiled.

"No, I like sugar."

"So, what's your name then, sugar?" he said seductively.

"What are you trying to do, pick me up?" I grinned, turning slightly to face him. He moved closer to me, angling his body to face mine, and bit his lip slowly.

"What else would I be doing alone in Jersey with a handsome man?" He purred, taking a long drag of his cigarette. I glanced up at him to find him studying me, his seemingly characteristic smirk playing on his lips. He lowered the cigarette, and exhaled, the smoke catching the light as it curled and danced. I let my eyes flick down to his lips. Meeting his eyes again, he cocked an eyebrow and looked away. I felt myself flush, unsure of how to handle his attention.

"Um, so why are you in Jersey, do you live around here?" I asked. He chuckled.

"I grew up here. I moved to New York for college, came back, left again, and now I've got a job here." I glanced at him incredulously

"You mean you came back to Jersey? On purpose?" he laughed, properly this time, instead of the carefully calculated chuckles from before, designed only to send shivers down my spine, and set my heart thudding in my chest. No, this laugh bubbled out of him, escaping his parted lips, and reverberating down the lamplit street, leaving a perfect smile on his face, illuminating his features, and sending shockwaves of desire through my body. This man was beautiful, cataclysmically so, as I would find out all too soon.

"Just family stuff, I hope I won't be staying too long." I smiled at him, bracing myself for the awkward silence I was sure would follow. "Y'know, as much as I love sugar, it would actually be nice to get your name," he said, breaking the silence before it had even begun, his seductive grin returning to his face.

"Frank."

"Gerard" A car pulled up behind us. I turned.

"My..." I paused, not wanting to say that I had a boyfriend. Fuck. What was I doing? "My friend's here." He smiled.

"Okay. I'll see you around then, Frank." my name fell out of his lips, making me shiver. That smirk played on his lips again. He knew the effect he had on me. He walked away from me. I walked quickly to Adrian's car, opened the door, and got in the passenger side.

"Hey babe, sorry I'm late" he murmured as he claimed my mouth in a possessive kiss. I found myself being grateful for the low light, even though Gerard had already begun walking away from us. His tongue brushed my lower lip, and I pulled away gently. He put the car in drive, and sped down the street, taking a sharp turn. "Who was that guy?" he asked. I could hear the sharp edge of jealousy in his voice.

"I don't know him, he just needed a light." I tried to make my tone cool and indifferent, remembering how his hand had grazed my skin, how that simple touch had set alight pools of fire in my stomach. Adrian looked at me sceptically.

"He seemed chatty for just wanting a light." I stared at the road, shrugging noncommittally.

"He was, I guess." Adrian was quiet until we pulled up outside the house he shared with his mother. We got out and let ourselves in. Adrian's mother greeted us in the hall.

"Hi, Frank, honey. Do you two want food?" Adrian walked past her, and up the stairs.

"No, thanks, I ate earlier." I smiled and jogged up the stairs. That was an outright lie. I was absolutely starving, but I could feel the tension between Adrian and his mother, so I backed off. I knocked on his bedroom door and went inside. He was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "What happened this time?" I asked.

"Nothing happened," he replied, gruffly.

"Really? Then why are you so pissed off at her?" He rolled onto his side, facing away from me.

"You wouldn't understand," he mumbled, his voice muffled. I sat on the edge of the bed and touched his arm.

"Try me." He stood up, brushing me off.

"No." The word was sharp and flew from his lips. It stung.

"Fine." I sighed wearily. "I might leave in a bit, can you drop me back?" He spun around.

"Why."

"Because you never talk to me, Adrian. I mean really talk, and I can't be around you when you're like that." he crawled across the bed to me, his gaze softening.

"I'm sorry, babe. You know this stuff is hard for me." I sighed and walked over to him, slipping into his arms.

"I know." He started to kiss me, soft, gentle kisses turning into rougher ones, full of passion and desire. Something inside me felt hollow as if there was a thought that I didn't want to acknowledge. I couldn't help but think about Gerard. His confident smirk, the brush of his cool fingers against mine. I knew I had never felt this for Adrian. Shit. Adrian pushed me down onto his bed, starting to grind against me. "Stop," I whispered into his ear. He didn't react. "I mean it, stop." I gave him a light push. He rolled off me moodily. Sex had always been a sore point between us.

"I don't see why we can't-" he began before I interrupted him.

"Please, Adrian, I really don't want to talk about this again. Not right now." he sighed and pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Okay." We spent the rest of the night talking. About college, about how weird it was that summer would be over the day after tomorrow, and we'd be in our last year of high school. We talked about music, and our favourite films, and we told each other stories from our childhood, and talked about the things we'd done together. I laughed when he laughed, and smiled when he smiled, but it was an empty conversation. My mind kept flicking back to the brief few sentences Gerard and I had shared only hours ago. I remembered the butterflies in my stomach when he looked at me, and the genuine happiness I'd felt listening to his voice. A pit of fear gathered in my stomach, as I came to the realization that I had felt a stronger connection to a handsome stranger than I did to my own boyfriend. But I pushed that thought out of my mind, and focused on the steady hum of his voice.

Adrian drove me home late at night. I leaned over and kissed him, slipping out of the car, and opened my front door into my empty house. I heard the screech of tyres as he pulled away, and flicked on the hall light.

"I'm home!" I called to no one in particular. Heading upstairs, I shrugged off my jacket, hanging it over one of my bedposts. A small piece of paper fluttered out. I furrowed my eyebrows, confused. I was sure my pockets had been empty. I bent down and picked it up.

It read:

609-495-0380

-Gerard.

I stared at the scrap of paper in disbelief. How had he gotten that into my pocket? I set the note on my bedside table, and got into bed, falling asleep before I could remember to take off my clothes.

I woke up late the next morning. Well, afternoon really. Rubbing my eyes, I sat up and stretched. Glancing at the table, I picked up the note and looked at it. It felt strange, like I had dreamt meeting him in the first place. Setting it back down, I got up, and undressed, throwing my clothes in the laundry basket. I stepped into the shower, sighing in pleasure as the warm water ran over my skin. My thoughts wandered as I lathered soap onto my body, and watched it spiral down the drain. How long should I wait before calling him? What would I even say? Soon though, I snapped out of it. I wasn't going to call him. I had a boyfriend, and I was going to try my damn best to make our relationship work before I so much as thought about another guy. With my resolve hardened, I stepped out of the shower. I dried off and got dressed.

I ran downstairs, taking the steps two at a time until I got to the kitchen. I opened the door and looked in the fridge. Empty. I added going shopping to my mental list of things to do. I decided to go to the café near my house for breakfast, although it was definitively lunch at this point. Running back upstairs, I grabbed shoes, my phone, keys, and my worn copy of 'The Catcher In The Rye'. I also took the credit card my parents left me before they went away. They were gone to Singapore on a business trip, and probably wouldn't be back until well after school started. I left the house and walked the two minute trip to the café. It was mostly empty, save for an elderly couple engrossed in quiet conversation, and a slim girl in a chunky sweater and oversized glasses. I ordered a latte and a veggie wrap, and walked to my favourite table, a cosy booth tucked away in the back corner of the room, near the heater, with a view of the large window.

I sat down and opened my book on the dog-eared page. I glanced up, and nearly gasped in surprise. Standing in line, scrolling through his phone, was Gerard. His vivid red hair obscured his face, but it was unmistakably him. I looked back down at my book so he wouldn't notice I was staring at him. My heart was thudding. Calm down. I told myself. Just read, and drink your coffee. The reason you like this booth is because it's tucked away so there's every chance he won't see you. If he notices you and comes over, you can have a friendly conversation with him. If he doesn't notice you, he doesn't notice you. I finished my internal pep talk and tried to go back to my book, but every time I got more than a paragraph in, I would glance up at him, and lose my place. Even when I wasn't looking at him, I found myself reading the same sentence over and over. Frustrated, I closed the book with a snap, only to find Gerard standing at my table, with a very self-satisfied grin.

"Morning" he smiled. I smiled back.

"Morning. Do you want to sit?" I gestured to the opposite side of the booth. He sat down, setting his coffee on the table in front of him.

"What'cha reading?" he asked impishly. I turned my book over and slid it across the table to him. Taking a sip of his coffee, he smiled. "This is a great book. It's the reason I wanted to become an author."

"Did you?" I asked.

"Yes, and no. I work as an English teacher, but I'm a comic book writer on the side, because I love art as well."

"Wait a second, your last name wouldn't happen to be Way, would it?" he blushed and smiled knowingly. "Well shit," I said. "I'm having coffee with the guy who wrote the Umbrella Academy." he laughed, the same laugh from before, the laugh that melted away the calculated sexiness that he exuded, and showed the real him. "I don't know though, I think you'd have an even more promising career in pickpocketing," I said. He smiled sheepishly.

"Ah, sorry." he chuckled.

"Don't be, I'm honestly kinda impressed. How did you get it into my pocket?" He tapped his nose.

"A magician never reveals their secrets. But I should have asked if you're in a relationship." I looked down at the table. "So there's my answer" he said sheepishly.

"I should have said it last night, I just didn't..." I couldn't think of how to finish the sentence.

"Don't worry about it. Just promise that you'll call me if you ever find yourself single" he winked at me. I smiled. From there, the conversation dissolved into our tastes in films, comic books and movies, our childhoods, and whatever we felt like talking about. It was the same feeling I had when I was talking to him yesterday. We were so wrapped up in conversation, we barely noticed when the sky began to darken. Eventually, Emily, a short, dark-haired barista came over to us.

"Sorry, Frank, you and your friend have to go." I looked at her in confusion. "It's closing time", she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh my god!" I laughed. "Sorry, Em, we'll go now." Emily and I went to middle school together, so I knew her decently well. We stood up and headed for the door. Outside, I looked at Gerard, unsure of how to say goodbye.

"Frank," he began, looking slightly uncertain, an expression that didn't quite fit his normally confident features, "I'm not sure if this is too forward, but uh... I guess I'll find out. Do you want to go get a drink or something? If you don't have anything else to do." I grinned.

"I'd like to, but I'm under 21."

"Seriously? How old are you?" I winced internally.

"Nineteen," I said, the lie slipping past my lips before i could stop myself. I regretted it as soon as I had said it. He had already seen me smoking, though, so I guess I didn't really have a choice. And besides, it wasn't a massive lie. I was 17, legal, and in my mind, a mature adult.

"Wow, you look older." I bit my lip, hoping he wasn't too freaked out. "We could always get a drink at my place," he suggested, his old seductive smirk falling back over his features. I laughed gratefully.

"That would be nice." we started walking, cracking jokes and laughing. A little sliver of guilt formed in my mind, but I pushed it away. Gerard and I were just friends. Besides, it's not like Adrian was the picture of monogamy.

Gerard's house was surprisingly near, it would probably only be a fifteen minute walk from my place. Not that this was relevant information because I was of course entirely planning on this being a one time thing.

We stepped through the front door, Gerard helping me remove my jacket. His house was warm and smelled deliciously like him. Like ageing paper and sandalwood. It was a renovated period house and beautifully furnished. I told him this, and he smiled. It suddenly hit me that I was in an older man's house, alone with him, when we were about to drink, and that I was very attracted to this older man. A feeling of recklessness washed over me. Fuck Adrian. He was moody and childish and unfaithful. Feeling quite childish myself, I decided I could do what I wanted tonight and deal with him in the morning.

"Is beer okay?" Gerard called from the living room. I walked to find him.

"Do you have anything stronger?" I asked slyly.

"A man after my own heart," he chuckled. "Vodka and coke?"

"Perfect." He came back with a six pack of coke and a massive bottle of Smirnoff. He mixed them quickly, handing one to me. We sat down on the couch, and our conversation quickly picked up where we had left off at Starbucks. We mixed another drink, and slowly started talking about more personal topics. I told him about my interests, and my life, at least, as much as I could while maintaining the guise of being an adult.

Gerard's parents, I learned, died when he was younger, and so he was raised with his brother by his grandmother. This was his childhood home and, he admitted, he felt quite uncomfortable living here. "My brother... well, he's sick at the minute, and I'm the only family he has." He said, looking down at his now empty glass. "So I've put my life on hold for a bit to be near him. I've actually never taught before, but I have a BA in English, and I know the principal of one of the fancy high schools around here, so I got a job for a year while he recovers."

I paused, the alcohol I had consumed slowing my thoughts, evidently more than I thought, as Gerard laughed nervously. "Sorry to bring down the mood, I don't really know why I said that".

"No, sorry, alcohol turns my brain to mush" I said, "It must be strange being home after spending so long in New York, especially under the circumstances" He nodded slowly, looking as if he was trying to solve an impossible problem. He then looked up, smiling softly. "Let's talk about something happier."

As the evening wore on, I found myself mixing slightly more vodka than i should into my third drink as I allowed the warm, fuzzy feeling of intoxication slip over me. My brain became clouded, my eyes heavier, and my body drifted closer and closer to the one on the couch next to me. Without consciously deciding to, I found myself telling him about Adrian.

"He's just a fucking dick, y'know?" I said, slurring my words slightly, "Honestly I never really liked him like that, he was just so persistent and I thought it might be nice to have somebody. But now he's so changeable and moody and-" I paused, trying to consider the implications of telling Gerard something I hadn't even admitted to myself yet, but my inebriated brain won out over the inhibitions I should have had. "And I don't want to be with him."

Gerard nodded sympathetically and pulled me in, closing the distance between us so my head was resting on his shoulder, my legs tucked up on the couch next to his.

"I understand, Frankie, but those relationships, they screw with your head," he replied, slurring just as much as me.

"I know. I should break up with him, for both of our sakes" I said miserably. I felt him shake his head.

"No, you should break up with him for you. Fuck him. You deserve so much better, Frank." he looked down at me.

"You think so?" I asked.

"I fuckin' know so." he smiled. "I mean, I know I haven't known you long, but you're so fucking cool, and you're smart and funny, and you're really really beautiful," he said. I looked him in the eyes.

"You're so full of shit" I giggled. He feigned shock for a second, and then laughed back at me.

"No, I'm not. I'm just super attracted to you" I bit my lip, his sudden admission sending blood rushing to my face.

"You are?" I asked, my hand sliding to rest on his neck. His breathing hitched

"Mmhmm," he mumbled. Slowly, I tilted my head up and kissed him softly. I pulled away, studying his expression. His soft lips parted in surprise, but he brought them back to mine, kissing me with such intensity i began to feel my cock harden. One of his hands held my waist, while the other claimed my neck, pressing our bodies together. I tangled my fingers in his hair, as he bit my bottom lip softly. I moaned into his mouth. Fuck, could this man kiss. I could feel my erection growing, as Gerard's hands sent electric sparks across my skin wherever he touched me. He pulled me on top of him so I was straddling his lap. I could feel his cock pressing into the soft flesh of my thigh. His lips moved down to my neck, sucking on my skin, surely leaving a bruise.

"Oh god, Gerard." I whispered. His hands tugged off my shirt, discarding it somewhere on the floor. He kissed his way down my chest, his tongue flicking my nipple. I slipped my hands under his shirt and pulled it over his head. His lips found their way back to mine. I moved my hips over his and he groaned softly.

"Fuck, Frank" he moaned, moving his hips under me, and burying his face in my neck. I sighed in pleasure, tilting my head back. My fingers found their way to his hair again. He kissed my neck, giving me another hickey. I kissed him again, loving the way his lips moved against mine.

"Gerard. Baby" I said between kisses. "Take me upstairs." he looked at me.

"Are you sure?" I nodded. he picked me up, still kissing me, and walked upstairs. My legs were wrapped around his waist. He lowered me gently onto his bed and started kissing his way down my body. I sighed, basking in the pleasure. "Top or bottom?" he asked.

"Hmm?" I was still trying to convince myself that I wasn't dreaming.

"Top or bottom?" I flushed pink.

"I don't know, I've never ah..." Realisation crossed his face

"Oh, my god, Frankie, sorry, I didn't think..." he looked at me, kissing me again. "Not even with Adrian?" I shook my head

"I didn't feel safe with him," I said, surprising myself with my honesty.

"God, he doesn't know what he's missing." Gerard groaned. "How can anyone keep their hands off you?" I moaned at his possessive tone. "Frankie," Gerard said, sitting back on his heels, still straddling my hips. I looked at him. "Okay, hear me out," he said. "I'm not going to fuck you tonight." I opened my mouth to protest, but Gerard held up a hand to silence me. "I want you to think about it, and make sure you want this, and then I'm going to make your first time real fuckin' special, baby." he brought his lips back to my neck. His words sent a wave of pleasure straight to my cock and I became intensely aware of my inexperience in this department.

"Wh-what are you going to do me?" I asked. I was so overcome by lust that I could hardly form the words.

"Oh, I'm so glad you asked, honey." Gerard murmured in my ear. "I'm going to lie you down on my bed," his hands gripped my waist, gently pushing me back against the mattress."and I'm going to take all your clothes off," his hands dipped slightly below the waistband of my jeans, stroking my hip bone. "I'm going to kiss down your chest and take you into my mouth," to prove his point, he kissed his way down my body, and mouthed at my aching cock through my jeans. "And I'm going to finger you as I do it, just a little." he came back up to kiss me. "And then, baby," he whispered in my ear. "Then I'm going to slide my cock into you, filling you up" I moaned, arching my back so that my body was pressed against his as he moved his hips slowly against mine as if he was fucking me. I could feel his erection against my hip.

"I'm going to keep fucking you," he purred. "Until you come untouched, just from the feeling of me inside you, of me making you mine." both of us were breathing heavily, our kisses becoming deeper, more insistent. I sucked a dark lovebite into his neck. He unzipped my jeans and pulled my cock out of my boxers.

"What are you doing?" I asked, confused. He smirked, a mischievious glint in his eyes.

"Just because I can't fuck you doesn't mean I can't get you off." I threw my arm over my eyes, groaning. "Is this okay?" He asked, gazing up at me.

"Fuck G- baby yes, god yes" He smiled and licked the tip of my cock, swirling his tongue around its head, before taking it into his mouth. I cried out in pleasure because fuck, he was good. He knew exactly when to slow down his pace and focus on the head and when to deepthroat me with rough, insistent strokes. I had never been touched like this, never done anything close to this. He pulled off my cock and looked up. I started at the sudden loss of pleasure.

"Take your arm off your face, sugar. I wanna see your pretty face when I make you cum down my throat like a little slut." Despite his words sending a shockwave of pleasure through my body, they also caused anxiety to twinge in my chest. I had never been with anyone like this before, and I had no idea what I looked like when I... I couldn't even finish the thought in my head. Oh god. I covered my face with my hands. "What's the matter, sweetheart? Shy?" He pressed a gentle kiss to the inside of my thigh before moving up towards my face. "What's wrong?" he asked, kissing my jawline.

"I don't know what I look like when-" I trailed off, my words muffled by my hands.

"Oh." he smiled impishly. "Trust me baby, you look amazing. I promise." Reluctantly, I took my hands off my face. He slid back down my body, coming to rest on his knees between my parted legs. Unsure of what to do with my hands, I tangled them in his hair, enjoying the silkiness of the red strands between my fingers. In one smooth movement, he took me back in his mouth, and resumed his steady rhythm up and down on my cock. The pleasure flowed through my body, making my back arch and my toes curl, and the self consciousness was pushed to the back of my mind. I felt Gerard moan around my cock, the vibrations almost too much to handle. Somewhere through the haze of pleasure that had settled over my mind, I saw his arm moving, and registered that he was stroking himself while sucking me off. The thought that this stunning man, who was miles and miles out of my league was hard because of me, touching himself because of me was enough to push me over the edge.

"Ge- fuck, Gerard, I'm gonna" I moaned, tightening my hand in his hair. He kept going, even as I came, swallowing it all. Once again, Gerard crawled back up to me, lying on his back and pulling me close to him. I lay on his chest, panting and slowly coming down from my orgasm.

"I was right" he said, breathless "you look unbelievable, Frank" I groaned and hid my face in his chest, having completely forgotten that he was watching me. "I mean it" he said, and I smiled against his skin, a new kind of warmth rising in my chest.

"G, do you want me to um-" I ran my hand down his chest, stopping at his belt and stroking the skin above the waistband of his jeans.

"You're crazy if you think I haven't already cum" came the sleepy reply from above my head. We lay still for a while, Gerard running his hands through my hair while I traced patterns over his skin with my finger. All too soon though, I forced myself to sit up.

"I uhh... should probably head home, I have to be up early tomorrow." I said, wishing I could have stayed in his arms forever. "What happens now?" I thought. Do I just get my clothes and leave?

"Okay," he said, "let me just go change my jeans and I'll walk you back." I had my answer.

"Are you sure? You don't have to if you're tired."

"I want to" he said, sitting up and kissing me quickly before getting up and walking to the wardrobe, flicking on the light as he went. I couldn't stop myself smiling.

I turned around to watch him as he moved, blinking as I adjusted to the light. He was slim, but I could see muscles rippling under his skin. I looked at his back, at his shoulder blades, thinking of how they had felt under my hands minutes before. Gerard unzipped his jeans and took them off, along with his underwear. I gasped involuntarily. Gerard looked at me and raised an eyebrow. It had felt massive before, but this was far bigger than I had expected.

"Like what you see?" Gerard teased. If I was capable of cumming twice, I would have. Gerard's voice was husky and rough from sucking me off, and in the light I saw that he looked fucked out too. The hickeys on his neck were dark against his pale skin, and his hair was messy, from being grasped by my fist. His lips were slightly swollen, and his cheeks tinted pink.

"Jesus, Gerard." I breathed. "You look so beautiful." he smiled bashfully. "No, I really mean it. You look so fucked out and knowing that I did that, it's just," I sighed. "It's so fucking hot, Gerard." I crossed the room and ran my hands over his smooth chest. I ran my eyes over his body, appreciating every little detail. Gerard smiled.

"Thanks, Frankie." he pulled on a fresh pair of jeans and pulled me in for a kiss that was deep and slow and perfect. Realising that I had no idea when I'd be able to do this again, I wrapped my arms around his neck, standing on my tiptoes and leaning into his chest. Eventually we broke apart, and left Gerard's bedroom.

We walked downstairs and found our shirts on the floor. I pulled mine on, and walked to the door, grabbing my jacket off the coatstand. The freezing night air hit me once we went outside, and I shivered. "Here," Gerard murmured, slipping a warm coat over my shoulders. I pulled it tighter around me.

"Thanks." we walked to my house in a comfortable half silence, our fingers brushing against each other as we walked. When we reached my house, I moved to take off his coat, but he stopped me.

"Give it to me next time you see me." he smiled. He kissed me goodnight and waited until I was inside my house before walking back the way he came. I walked up to my room and lay on my bed, face down, smiling. There was going to be a next time. I took out my phone, and saved him as a contact. After a moment's deliberation, I texted him.

From: 609-225-8937

To: Gerard

_I had a really good time tonight._

I lay there, basking in my happiness until a thought crossed my mind which made me sit bolt upright.

I had lied to him about my age.

Shit. I couldn't possibly sustain the lie for any real amount of time. A cold chill settled over me. While I was legal, it was most definitely wrong of me to have let him suck me off without knowing my real age. I never asked how old Gerard was, but I knew he was at least 21 and there's a big difference between a three and five year age gap, particularly at our age. Oh god, a five year age gap minimum. He looked young, younger than 21, but he could be anywhere in his early or mid twenties.

My phone vibrated in my hands, the brightness of the screen illuminating my darkened bedroom

From: Gerard

To: Frank

_I did too, can't wait for next time :)_

Guilt and dread pooled in my stomach. I hung his coat up, and took off my shoes before crawling under the bedcovers, and falling asleep fully clothed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we made it through chapter 1!!! if anyone actually reads this tysm!! i hope you liked it :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! just a quick note, im not updating this fic anymore bc im uncomfy writing a fic about real people. i started writing this because i had the idea a couple years ago but never wrote it, and i thought it could be fun to finish it, but ultimately i think it's just not for me. i wasn't really connecting with the story anymore while i was trying to write the third chapter, so im going to leave this here. im not going to delete it though, i'm just going to orphan it for anyone who still wants access.  
sorry to anyone who wanted to see this story continued, you have my full permission to write your own version, much love <3


End file.
